Take Two
by Paillette
Summary: Is it possible to get through a love scene without any dialogue? Jak and Keira try to find out... twice maybe three times. Read it all and be rewarded.


**A/N**: This should probably have a third genre, "parody," in addition to romance and humor. Don't be deterred by my pathetic attempts at humor– my favorite part is actually a serious attempt at the end (**AFTER the SECOND A/N**).

And yes, I know all about what happens in _Jak 3_, but this could still plausibly take place between Jak I &II, official characterization and storyline included (**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Jak & Daxter_ games– Naughty Dog does– nor have I invented any of the characters or locations described below, because if I did, things would definitely have turned out differently).

With that said, please enjoy the mush. ;)

**-P**

—

"Jak, that was really brave what you did back there," Keira said shyly. They were standing at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel, slightly apart from the crowd of excited sages and one loud ottsel. Jak just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"No, really," Keira went on. "I... I was worried at first, but..." She bit her bottom lip and looked away, clearly still shaken from the epic battle she had just witnessed.

Jak's grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything was okay now, but he was never very good with words. Instead, he reached out to touch her cheek. She looked up at him, searching his eyes that told her everything she ever needed to know.

_So this is what a kiss feels like..._ Keira thought dreamily as they leaned closer to each other.

"JAAAK?"

Keira almost screamed as Daxter's furry orange paws came between her and Jak.

_Ugh! _Keira thought in disgust. _It feels like warm, _fuzzy_ ottsel!_

"Whoa, put it on ice, big boy!" Daxter yelled, clearly uncomfortable with kissing scenes. "This game is rated 'E' for 'everyone!'"

_Oh, poop_, Keira pouted while Jak looked away dejectedly.

—

One evening several days later, Keira was busy at work in her workshop. She had been inspecting the transporter device that Jak and Daxter (mainly Jak– Daxter was just moral support) had hauled all the way from the Citadel to Sandover.

_For a Precursor relic, this thing isn't in such bad shape_, Keira mused thoughtfully as she finished welding the handle bar back on.

"Whew, I'm beat," she sighed audibly as she pulled off the protective mask and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I wonder what the guys are up to? Jak's probably exhausted after lifting this monster all day..."

Slightly put out, Keira decided to take a walk down the beach. Sandover may have just been a quiet little country town, but the location was breathtaking. Keira removed her shoes and enjoyed the grainy feel of the sand between her toes as she walked near the shoreline, carefully avoiding the Lurker crabs. The sun was setting, streaking the sky with orange, gold, and purple clouds.

Meanwhile, Jak was sitting on a rocky shelf overlooking the ocean and taking in the view. He was exhausted from working all day long, but excited for tomorrow when they would finally get to test out the machines that they had found in the Citadel.

He sighed contentedly as his gaze drifted down to the shore. He was startled to see Keira there, standing alone and framed in the fading sunlight. He jumped up with the intention of calling out to her, but instead he lost his footing and crashed down the rocky hillside.

"Aaah! Oooph! Ouch! Ah! Ugh!"

Keira turned around quickly at the sound of the avalanche when she saw Jak sprawled out on the ground behind her.

"Oh Jak!" she cried as she rushed to his side. "Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Jak's eyes fluttered open to find himself cradled in Keira's arms. Desperately wishing he had a voice actor so that he could fulfill her request, Jak opened his mouth to answer her.

"No, save your strength Jak," Keira said, tears welling up in her eyes as she stroked his hair. Jak was thoroughly confused but obediently shut his mouth.

_This is our big scene!_ Keira thought excitedly. _And no loud-mouthed Daxter in sight!_

"Jak..." Keira murmured softly, her lips hoovering just inches over his mouth.

Jak, wide-eyed and realizing the importance of the moment, quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head up to accept the kiss...

"CUT!"

Daxter jumped down from his proverbial director's chair in the sky and rushed over the beach toward the very irritated couple.

"Cut cut cut," the ottsel said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache while Keira and Jak glared at him.

"I don't know, I'm just not getting the VIBES from this scene..." Daxter complained in an exaggerated British accent. "Jak, couldn't you say something, just anything at all?"

Jak cocked an angry eyebrow and opened his mouth, ready with a scathing reply.

"Can't YOU keep your mouth _shut_ for once!" Keira interjected irritably. Jak nodded his head emphatically as if to say, "What she said!" while Keira ranted on.

"As the only eligible boy and girl couple on this entire continent, I think we should be allowed one measly little kiss! And who's going to quell those bizarre Jak x Daxter rumors if we don't?"

Jak's head abruptly (exploded) stopped in mid-nod and his jaw hung open slightly.

"Bad images! Bad images!" Daxter jumped up and down flapping his arms as if he could shake the idea of sodomy with an ottsel from his mind. "Okay! Okay..." Daxter calmed down and clutched his chest to catch his breath while he glared at Jak as if he had some kind of communicable disease. "But can't you two find a _room_ or something? It's bad enough just being in the same cut-scenes with you two, but now I can't even take a walk down the beach without running into some poor, depraved fangirl's chick-flick scene!"

Jak and Keira looked bewildered. Daxter just smacked his forehead with his paw.

"Whatever," Daxter rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "I'm gonna act like I didn't just see this, but do me one favor!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Lay off the melodrama! Honestly, 'murmured softly,' 'cradled him in her arms...' sheesh..."

/take

—

**A/N**: I really wanted to write a serious Jak x Keira scene that takes place between the first and second games. Since Naughty Dog sucks (though I obviously respect their work), this is my take.

**So here goes...**

—

**.TAKE TWO.**

—

Keira leaned against Jak's shoulder and sighed contentedly as the two looked out over the ocean at the sunset. Tomorrow, they would try to activate the rift ring that they had found on top of the Citadel, but for now, they were happy to just take a breather from all of the recent excitement.

"So what do you think it does?" Keira asked idly. "Maybe it'll take us to the other side of the world?" She looked up excitedly at Jak, who just smiled.

"I bet we'll find out all sorts of things about the Precursors," she went on, snuggling closer to Jak. "That would make Daddy so happy. Maybe we'll even find ways to use their technology..."

Keira trailed off dreamily and Jak wrapped his arm a little closer around her. She was so cute they way she got worked up about machines.

"Well, whatever happens," Keira said a little softer, "I'm glad that we're all going together. I'd be too scared to just send you and Dax off into nowhere, never knowing if you'd make it back okay..."

Jak frowned a little at this and looked down at her questioningly. Did she really think that he'd just up and leave her behind like that?

"Oh Jak, don't look at me like that..." Keira said, correctly interpreting the pained look in his eyes. "I just meant that, well, I do worry about you– yes, and Daxter too." They both grinned.

"But I want to be there to help you out in any way that I can," she continued. "When you get on the other side of that portal, I bet you're going to need transportation, so I'm your girl..."

Keira blushed at these last words when she realized that they sounded a bit forward, but Jak just grinned even more. He wanted to tell her that she meant more to him than just transportation; that he would travel by foot through the Lava Tube if it meant that she would look up from her zoomer construction and notice him.

He settled for just tilting her chin up and kissing her lightly on the lips. Breath was better wasted kissing than talking.

(: fin :)


End file.
